A Feature
by NinjaFlautist
Summary: Andre's new song, Everything, with Tori Vega featured in it becomes a hit. But Tori seems to be only seen as an add on and not taken seriously. The edited version of the original one I uploaded. Sorry, too many typos. Review, fav, follow, etc. One Shot Tandre
1. Chapter 1

**A Feature**

**_Hey readers, this is just a Tandre one shot I thought of don't remember how it came to me. Alright enjoy. _**

**_By the Way:_**

**_Shout out to Invader Johnny_**

**_Thanks for the reviews_**

* * *

(Tori's POV)

"Andre! Thanks for signing my poster!" a psycho looking blondie said as Andre handed her poster back. She was the first person in line with at least a thousand fans behind her. Oh god we're gonna be here for a while.

"No prob!" He said with that smile that has been on his face for the entire time we were at the Northridge Mall. I smiled with him. Man we got so far! Andre, my boyfriend, had took his newest song, Everything, and featured me in it. We made a music video to it with the help of some of our theater tech students and uploaded it to Spalshface two months ago. Now it has over 500,000,000 views! OVER 500,000,000! Two weeks after the upload, Kojeezy had called and asked to buy the song and produce it since he had the baby look at it and it actually smiled (yes sadly he still does the Baby Test) since by then that was one of the most viral videos. Soon millions of copies of the "Everything" single were sold. A week later we were asked to do a live concert at the Hollywood Arts for the channel NBC. They even made a poster for it as well! Our students and other fans had came to Hollywood Arts to see and in total we got $10 million dollars from the concert. Now Andre and I were at Northridge Mall autographing for our fans.

The blondie continued, "Just so you know," she reached across the table and came closer to Andre's face and Andre backed away in his seat. I made a fist. Oh jealousy could take over me easily. The bondie continued, flirtatiously, "I'm single."

Andre stuttered, "And I'm taken."

He pointed behind him at me standing behind his chair. Blondie and I made eye contact for the first time. She smiled innocently at me, and I scowled back at her. Blondie backed away and huffed a sigh.

"By the way," Andre continued, "do you want Tori to sign your poster as well?"

"Pshh! No! She's just a feature to your amazing song!" blondie said as if it were perfectly fine to say that right in front of me. Oh wow blondie thanks, that really warms my heart. Not.

"Next!" I said before she could say anything else. The guy behind her pushed her out of line and then blondie left. The next customer was a buff guy in Abercrombie shirt and jeans with a David Beckham look except with brown hair.

"Hi, Andre! Great song! Love it!" he said in a complimenting tone, pushing his poster across the table for him to sign.

Andre said as his Sharpie did a quick swift move on the poster, "Thanks! And would you like Tori to sign it as well?"

He shrugged and replied, "Sure!" he said and Andre handed me the pen to sign as he continued, "even though she is just a feature, but damn she's hot!"

I was in the middle of finishing the "R" in my name when I gave the fan a look. He winked at me flirtatiously. My thoughts ran like, Okay Mr. Whatever-your-last-name-is, first of all I appreciate the fact you called me hot but I'm taken by the man in front of you. Second you just had to add more fuel to the fire by saying I'm just a feature. I finished signing the name and put the poster out for him.

The fan continued, "Could you right your number down, Tori-"

"Next!" Andre exclaimed before he could finish. The fan was pushed aside by the fan behind him and he left. Didn't think Andre could be as jealous as me. But more importantly, I was more worried about the rest of the fans all thinking of me as a feature. When did it all start? Could it get worse?

* * *

"Well we're done!" Andre said finishing the last of the decorations. He climbed down the ladder and hopped off. I set the last plate of food down on the table and gave a stressful sigh. I wasn't in a very happy mood, since about 70% of the fans at the mall for autograph signing commented that I was a feature. This thought had been going on for almost 2 weeks and Andre kept asking me what's wrong, but I told him nothing since I didn't want him to worry about me. Now I'm afraid of this party making it worse. Oh yeah I forgot to tell you about the party. In celebration for our success with our hit, "Everything", we decided to hold a party for Hollywood Arts students to come to tonight. But what if the Hollywood Arts students were just like the fans at the mall? I mean yes I saw a few of them at the autograph signing but it was just a few. The thoughts ran through me so many times that I finally snapped back to reality when I noticed Andre snapping his fingers in front of my face and repeating my name over and over.

"Tori? Tori? Earth to TORI?!"

"Oh! Y-yeah?"

"I've been calling your name at least 20 times. Is something wrong, babe?"

"What?! N-no of course not! Why would you think that?" I lied. I didn't have much choice. I can't have my talented shining star be worried about me on a day where he should be happy.

"Tori I said your name over and over and you just stood there like I wasn't there. Why else do you think that I would ask?"

"I could be possibly be going deaf," I joked trying to change the conversation.

"Babe don't joke about this."

"I thought you loved my humor!"

"I do! But could you use it at the right time?"

"This isn't the right time?"

"Logic, Tori, you seriously need it."

"The world is already logic deprived, how do you expect me to change it?"

Andre gave a loud sigh and finally said seriously, "Tori, babe, you've been giving me the same "I'm okay" response while you've got that frown on your face for a while now. If I didn't notice anything about it, then maybe you would be smiling rather then frowning."

He put his hands on my arm as he continued, "Please tell me what's wrong."

"I can't. I-"

"Please." he said, desperation in his voice.

I huffed a huge sigh. And I broke my own promise to not tell him. He lets go of my arm and I confess, "Back at the mall when we were autographing, a lot of people seemed to love you for your music, and that makes me happy for you, it really does I promise...but...I...I can't say it."

"Please, Tori."

"Andre I can't have you worrying about me on the day you should be celebrating and having a fun time."

"I can't have a fun time with the love of my life all upset about something," he continues while he grips my arm again and tighter, "Please."

I sighed. Andre had a point. A point that I can never argue with. I finally continue the confession, "So where were we?"

"You said back at the autographing at the mall and then you stopped there."

"Right! Umm...," I heave a deep sigh and finally say what Andre was looking for, "most of the people there had commented that I was just umm ho do you say it...a feature."

"A feature?"

"Yeah! A feature."

"I'm sorry could you elaborate on what you mean by "a feature?"

"For example umm you know like Pitbull's song, "Timber?"

"Mhm."

"He featured Kesha in it. Basically they could've not used Kesha to still make the song. But they add her to make it sound interesting. Feature yeah, extra, not necessary, etc..."

I stopped because Andre could figure out the rest. Those similes for "feature" were too much to bear. I looked down at our feet.

"So you're telling me that you think that the fans think of you as an extra, nothing really important?"

I nodded.

"So you're worried that the people at the party are gonna call you a feature as well?"

I nodded my head and and continued looking down at our feet. This boy knew me too well. But it didn't make me any happier. Tears started swelling in my eyes as I looked at the ground even more, afraid to look up at Andre with this look on my face. Andre stood there without making a move until he wrapped his arms around me. I just snuggled in closer with him. I started sobbing into his comfortable, muscled chest, knowing he wouldn't mind. He rubbed my back and kissed the top of my head to comfort me. I don't know if it's just a thing about being in love with him that makes it so easy for him to make me stop being so upset, because in just seconds in his arms I stopped crying. Andre lifted my chin and made eye contact with me.

He spoke first, "Don't worry about it."

"Hm?"

"Don't worry about it."

"What?"

"Must I say it over and over?"

"No, I-I'm just trying to understand why I shouldn't worry about it."

"Cause I know that the school would never treat you like that. If I knew they would, then I would never invite them to this party. So relax."

He brushed his fingers against my cheek bone and kissed my forehead before continuing, "Okay?"

I cracked a smile, finally relaxed by Andre's love and care for me. This guy had words of a god. I couldn't love another man more. But little did I know that he would be wrong.

* * *

The music was pumping, the whole house was full of chit chat, the dancing was great, and most of all this party was fun for everyone. Well mostly everyone. Everyone seemed to be praising Andre about his success, and I promise you I'm not jealous, I swear I'm not. It's just I seem to be only noticed by my friends and Andre. I seem like "oh there's a person there, now let's go back to whatever crap we were doing" person to the rest of the party members. I leaned against the wall and just drank my fruit punch while watching all the people crowd around Andre and praise him. I sighed and was glad no single girls were around him. I continued staring at Andre being happy like I wanted him to and I didn't even notice that Jade and Beck had came up to me.

"Nice party!" Jade said loudly over the music, though I could here Beck's obnoxious and demented girlfriend with a regular volume voice.

"That's a tragedy. You being nice to me." I said back.

"Yeah seriously when were you ever nice to-" Beck asked very curious but was cut off by Jade.

"Don't ask or else we won't make out in the corner like you wanted," Jade snapped.

"Fine!" Beck replied not arguing.

"Anyways, Tori, ready to perform?" Jade asked.

"Yeah...I guess." I mumbled.

I leave the Bade couple to get ready to sing in the solo concert that we planned. I prepared for this and I'm not going to give up on it. I walked to the band and saw them ready. I grabbed my microphone and felt my nervous heart pounding out of my chest. The lights suddenly go off and the spot light goes on the band and me.

"Okay!" I say into the mic as it echoed from the speakers, "So let's get this party going! Wooo! yeah!"

Very few people clapped.

"What no applause?" I say into the mic in question.

"Where's Andre?!" a crowd member says.

"What?"

"Must I say it again?! I said where the fuck is Andre!"

"Umm right there," I say as I point to my boyfriend who became suspicious of what the hell was happening.

"Then bring him up here!" another crowd member screams.

A lot of people had started screaming and yelling to bring Andre up there to perform. I felt my heart beat faster in nervousness.

"But," I say and quiet the crowd enough so they could here me, "h-he didn't rehearse, he can't-"

"Oh please, Vega! This party isn't about you! It's about the star! Not some stupid feature!" One crowd member quoted. I stood there like an idiot and just hurt myself even more as the audience kept ranting comments about me.

"You're just a feature to Andre's awesome song!"

"His song could've been more successful if they didn't have you in it!"

"A feature?! More like a waste of time!"

"We came here to listen to a star, not some dumbass girl who just appears in the song as a backup!"

I stood there and watched the comments being thrown at me. I looked at the crowd sadly an tried not to cry. But it didn't help when people started throwing comments and food at me. Cookies, cake, pie, hot dogs, everything that I cooked and prepared were being used as ammo. A cupcake had flew right into my face and that's when it happened I ran out of the spot light and made the audience laugh like it was a comedy. I ran out to one of Andre's room or somewhere to cry. I just wanted to hide myself away and think am I important or not?

* * *

(Andre's POV)

"Out! All of you Out!" I shouted in fury. The guests shouted and complained to stay longer, but hell that ain't happening. The last few people were past the doorway and then I shut the door right in their faces, quieting the house by a lot of decibals. I was mad. Very very mad. The Bade and Cabbie couple and I rendezvou back in the living room. The gang and I were the only ones left int the house.

"I got everyone out of the kitchen!" Beck said.

"The living room's clear," Robbie said.

"I kicked the people in the guest room out," Jade added.

"I got everyone from upstairs out," Cat stated.

"Thanks guys," I said calmly, but I was still really pissed. I can't believe I took the whole "Tori's a feature" thing so lightly. And yet they just ha to embaress Tori like that. I can't believe I'm saying this but I hate that "Everything" became so popular. I made a fist and felt the urge to punch something.

"We're sorry about Tori," Cat said.

"Usually I would laugh my ass off when Tori gets embarressment, but this time they took it way too far that I had to go against it," Jade quoted.

Beck smiled and wrapped his arm around her shoulder and kissed her cheek saying, "Aren't you being sweet today, Jade."

Robbie adds, "Alright we'll give you some time alone with Tori," he continues and says to his little red head, "c'mon Cat let's go home."

"Okay, Robbie," Cat says holding Robbie's hand.

The two of them leave without having to deal with any angry party guests.

Beck adds, "Jade and I are gonna leave you and Tori alone and go get some sushi at Nozu and make out somewhere else."

"You're paying for the sushi if you want the make out part," Jade said with an evil smirk at Beck.

"Alright, we should get going," Beck finally concludes.

They leave and shut the door with a soft bang. and I just stand there in the silence of my house. I went to look for Tori to comfort her. I can't stand it when she's crying like that. I love her so much, she's way beyond just a feature to me.

* * *

(Back to Tori's POV)

My sobs were getting louder and louder but thank god they were muffled by Andre's pillows or else I would be waking up the world. I continued sobbing and trying to let it all out but it was so hard to do that. I fisted the bed sheets as I cried. Here I was cying my heart out in Andre's room at the sudden embaressment at the party. Why the hell did this happen? Why must it happen today? And is it just me or did I here Andre saying "Out!" over and over again and why did he? I pushed the thought aside. The house was deathly quiet. Probably the walls are thick and I'm upstairs. I heard the door knob turn and open and footsteps come in.

Not looking up I complained, "Whoever that is, get the fuck out of here."

"Even me?"

I finally look up and see Andre standing there giving me a straight face but I knew he was damned worried about me even though he should be happy today. It's all my fault he's upset. If only he didn't have to worry about me. He sits down on the edge of the bed and picks me up gently, placing me in his lap. I snuggle closer to my boyfriend's chest and tried not to cry. He wrapped his strong arms around me and hugged me strong enough to not let me go or let his arms hurt me. I didn't want to leave his arms in the first place. I layed my cheek against his chest, feeling the muscles press through the thin fabric of his t-shirt. It was a warm and comfortable in Andre's arms.

I break our silence, "I'm sorry for being rude. I didn't know it was you."

"I don't blame you," he replied kissing the top of my head, "I'm the one that should be sorry."

"Why?"

"I shouldn't have took the whole feature thing so lightly."

"It's not your fault, none of us could tell the future and know this would happen."

"But still I should have at least noted that this was serious, Tori."

"I don't care if you didn't notice it. I'm never going to blame you, Andre."

"Neither do I care if you blame me. I'm just pissed that those ass holes embaressed you like that."

"But...maybe their right..." I say slowly, breaking me inside even more.

"Babe, no they're not, they were being dicks."

"But when you think about it...you really didn't need me in the song...I could've been out of it and it would still be successful...and...I don't know...I just don't know what to do...I-"

"You're not just a feature."

"Yes I am."

"No you're not."

"Yes I am."

"No you're not."

"You saw the crowd Andre," I said more tears swelling, "they don't need me in the song. They think I'm nothing-"

Andre cut me off and muttered, "But I need you."

"What?" I heard him say something but it was really soft.

"I need you in the song, babe. Not only that I need you in my life."

"Andre..."

"Tori I love you. I need you in that song and I need you in my life. So please don't ever believe something like that again."

"But-"

"No buts Tori. I don't want you to be all frowny and sad when we should be having the time of our lives."

He lifts my chin and gives me a quick peck on the lips.

"Okay?"

I can't believe I haven't realized that Andre was all I need. I can't believe I thought that I needed the entire Hollywood Arts to like me, but I just needed Andre. I love him so much and I needed him. I never realized that one person could be the one making a difference in your life. I felt the sadness run though my like sand running through a funnel and cracked a real smile. Andre smiled back.

"Okay." I said happily.

"Good, now," he said with a naughty smirk placed on his lips, "what about the two of us have our own party here in bed?"

I giggled and said teasingly, "Sure," I started sitting up from his lap and continue, "but I'm gonna go take a shower first-"

"Oh no you don't!" he said, pulling me back into his arms. I squealed happily and landed in Andre's arms and knocked us lying down on the bed, our chests pressing together. Andre and I chuckled together.

"Aren't you so desperate."

"No, I just need you right here right now."

"Okay, now hurry up and kiss me before I try to escape again."

"Of course."

He captured my lips with his and lead the two of us to an amazing night. With protection of course.

* * *

_**Alright that's it. Please review, favorite, follow, etc. **_

_**NinjaFlautist Out**_


	2. An Apology

Hi readers this is an apology for Victoria Justice who reviewed "A Feature" I'm sorry if it hurt you in anyway. I love Tandre and I took it a little far and I love Victoria Justice. So please accept this apology.


End file.
